castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Amduscias
Amduscias, also known as Hellfire Beast, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. He is a demon in the form of a unicorn, known as one of the best musicians in hell. Origins . ]] King Amdusias has twenty-nine legions of demons and spirits under his command and has the rank of "Great King". He is depicted as a human with claws instead of hands and feet, the head of a unicorn, and a trumpet to symbolize his powerful voice. Amdusias is associated with thunder and it has been said that his voice is heard during storms. In other sources, he is accompanied by the sound of trumpets when he comes and will give concerts if commanded, but while all his types of musical instruments can be heard, they cannot be seen. He is regarded as being the demon in charge of the cacophonous music that is played in Hell and can make trees bend at will. Description Amduscias is a unicorn demon. He has a mainly human body with a gray horse head. He can summon powerful thunderbolts or cause pillars of fire to erupt where the player is standing. In ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night he has a puffy red-furred mane and wears dark-colored armor, whereas in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness his torso is exposed and holds a magic book on his hand with which he attacks by summoning bizarre tornadoes from ripped out pages. Appearances ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In the North American version of ''Symphony of the Night he is called Hellfire Beast, while in the original Japanese version he is called Amduscias. He only appears in one room in the Catacombs. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness He is described as "a horse-like monster known as the Artist of Hell". He attacks by conjuring tornadoes of ripped out pages from a book. He drops the rarest combining material in the game, the Angel Halo. Lv.39= |-|Lv.44= Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin A horse-headed demon that rushes at the player and discharges powerful lightning bolts from his fingertips. He only appears in one room in the Nest of Evil. Amduscias may seem hard to kill at first, but there's an easy way to deal with him: just jump over him while he dashes and lure him into casting his lightning bolt attack. Quickly get behind him and cast 1,000 Blades. However, be aware of casting this dual crush only when he is in the middle of his lighting attack and not right away as one enters the room; he has notably high HP and will most likely withstand the barrage of blades long enough for him to cast it, which will most certainly mean an almost instant death to the player as they will get stun-locked while receiving powerful and continuous electric shocks that will deplete all their HP, even if they are at a very high level. On occasion, this lightning attack can cause Curse status. He drops the Record 4, in addition to a spell called Thor's Bellow. He is a palette swap of the Discus Lord from ''Symphony of the Night. Item Data Gallery Richter Skeleton NITM.png|'Hellfire Beast' wielding thunder from the Saturn version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 089.png|'Hellfire Beasts enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night See also *Horse-headed enemies *Unicorn Category:Ars Goetia Demons Category:Demons Category:Dictionnaire Infernal Demons Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Thunder Enemies